Guy's Night Out
by EllieLover19
Summary: Glen and Aiden go to a bar. Humor Oneshot


**Author's Note: I thought this would be a funny oneshot about Glen and Aiden. No slash, just humor. Review please!**

**Summary: Glen and Aiden go to a bar.**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Look, either you wanna get over Ashley, or you don't." Aiden hesitated for a moment, looking from the hard wooden doors that lead into the bar to his scruffy blonde haired companion.

"Okay, lead the way." Glen proceeded to the doors, pushing the left one and holding it open for Aiden to follow. As soon as they entered the circular room, they were greeted by blinding, flashy, colorful lights that spun around the room from the projector on the ceiling. A loud mixture of techno, electronica and dance played in the large stereos that circled the room, a crowd of people jumped around in the middle of the dance floor to the music. The lights changed colors each time a beat was recognized in the song. The circular walls were a pinkish, redish color although the lights depended on the actual color of the entire club. In certain areas of the room flashy, exotic furniture, maybe somewhere from Italy, was placed around oak like coffee tables. A bowl of peanuts in the center.

"I think this is the first bar I've been to that didn't come with a bouncer." Glen managed to shout over the loud stereos.

"Bar my ass, this is more like a club." Aiden yelled.

"Well there's a better chance of finding a lonely, hot girl in a club anyways" Glen replied, moving back and forth to the music. Towards the back of the club a bar could be seen, only a few people sat around it. "Come on, let's head over there." Glen said, pointing in the direction of the bar. They squeezed through the many people on dance floor.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't have gone to Grey; it's not as hectic as this place." Aiden shouted over Glen's shoulder.

"Who doesn't love a change of scenery? Besides Grey is getting a little dull, everyone from school hangs out there." The two finally made it out of the crowd and walked over to the round bar. Both took stools next to each other, Glen leaned over to Aiden. "Now just play it cool, let the girls come to you, act like you're too good for them. It'll make them go crazy." He said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Aiden asked.

"Then we hit the dance floor, there're bound to be some girls out there lookin' for a good time." Both Glen and Aiden nodded in each other's direction. The bartender came to greet them; he wasn't wearing the expected uniform a bartender would normally wear. You know, the regular black buttoned up vest with the white collard shirt under it and the baggy black pants; he was wearing a rainbow striped t-shirt with pink gloves and tight jeans. _Must be the theme of the place_, Glen thought.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked. He had slicked back brunette hair, the color a little similar to Aiden's hair since he got highlights a few weeks before. Glen began to reach into his pocket to pull out his fake idea.

"Wait, you're not going ask for any ID?" Glen asked.

"No, cause if you're underage we just give yah coke or any of the virgin drinks we've got." Glen pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed them on the bar.

"Two cokes then," Glen simply said. The bartender walked off.

"Well you handled that well, Genius." Aiden laughed.

"Shut up, besides we didn't come here to drink, we came here to find hot girls. And if they're drunk too, then that's just a bonus for us."

"You're such a romantic Carlin,"

"I have my moments." The two of them shared a laughed until the bartender came back a few moments later with their cokes. Glen noticed that there were two cherries in his drink. "Huh, I didn't ask for a cherries." Glen gestured to the drink.

"I know, those are for being so damn cute." The bartender winked at Glen, then walked off to help the other guys a few stools down. Glen and Aiden exchanged looks.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer Carlin." Aiden sipped his drink, managing a smile in Glen's direction at the same time. Glen poked the beverage away from him as he squinted at the two cherries floating on the surface.

After a few minutes of conversation, a girl came and sat on the stool beside Glen. She was tall slim brunette with bluish, greenish eyes. "Sex On the Beach please," the girl said to the bartender. Glen turned to her.

"I'll settle for that, as long as it's with you." he said. The girl was rather familiar, he could've sworn he had seen her somewhere.

"Does that line work every time a girl orders that drink around you?" she made eye contact with Glen. He knew immediately who she was.

"Monica!" he said, wide eyed.

"Oh god, it's you." The brunette said hiding her face in her palms.

"Damn Glen, even girls who haven't met you already hate you." Aiden's giggles could be heard behind Glen's shoulder.

"Oh no, I know her. This is the girl from group that ditched me, remember the one I told you about."

"Oh Monica, I remember the girl that supposedly lead you on." Aiden tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"Okay I did not lead him on, it wasn't my fault that he took our conversations out of text. Besides I'm with someone now and we're very happy."

"Kudos to you Monica." Aiden muttered.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? This is the last place I'd expect to see you." Monica looked around the room then back at Glen.

"Why cause it's a club, because little kids aren't allowed here." Glen said, making a very bad attempt of mocking her.

"No it's not that." Monica brushed her hands through her hair smiling and eyeing Aiden and Glen. "Are you two uh, are you two… dating."

"What!" Glen shouted.

"HELL NO!" Aiden's protest louder than Glen's.

"Why would you even ask us that?" Glen glared at the blushing Monica.

"You guys really don't know, do you?" she said.

"Know what?" Glen said. Monica waited a little while before answering them. The bartender came back with her drink, he handed it to her. She took it and walked off.

"Oh never mind, you guys just enjoy yourselves. While you can." Her voice drowned out into the stereos as she made her way to the dance floor.

"Okay now that was weird." Glen said, turning back to Aiden.

"Why would she think we were dating?" Aiden glanced up and down at Glen's suit. "Well I can understand why she'd think you're gay, but me no way." Glen rolled his eyes at Aiden's attempted joke.

"Let's just ignore it and focus on the other ladies," Aiden and Glen shook their heads in agreement.

Shortly after the whole thing with Monica, the bartender came strutting back with a tray of two glasses of coke. He passed them out to the two. "Oh we didn't order a refill." Aiden said.

"I know, these are on the two guys down the bar." Glen and Aiden looked down the bar to their right and spotted two slightly taller guys waving at them. One wore a white tank top with baggy jeans and the other a black leather jacket covered over a blue t-shirt that had some sort of writing on it. He too wore baggy jeans. "They wanted to order an alcoholic beverage for you but I told them you were minors. Enjoy." He walked off. Glen picked up the glass of coke and held it up to the two boys.

"Thanks." He mouthed to them. He took a sip from the glass. Aiden paid close attention to the way the two boys acted towards him. The one in the leather fluttered his fingers in his direction and the other winked at Glen as he thanked him for the coke. After putting two and two together Aiden realized that this club was completely different from Grey. He looked around the room and saw a small amount of girls in club, most of them were out on the dance floor, some were cuddled up with each other in the lounging areas. The majority of the club were guys, they two were out on the dance floor but they weren't grinding up against the ladies. Aiden's nerves rattled, his blood began to boil, he wanted so much to knock Glen out of his stool. A terrified look came to his face.

Aiden reached over and punched Glen on the shoulder. "Ouch, what?" Glen responded.

"I think I know why your little friend thought we were dating."

"Why?"

"Look around." Glen did so, he began to notice the behavior of the people in the club too. The same terrified look fell upon his face as well.

"Why are all the girls with girls? Why are all the guys with guys? Why are…oh my god we're in a freakin' gay bar." He gasped.

"I knew you were going to screw this up." Aiden shouted.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one trying to get over a girl I have no chance with." Glen shouted back.

"Shut up okay, just shut up!"

"Maybe if you had taken my advice by not getting into it with Spencer and Ashley, we probably wouldn't be here." Aiden clenched his fist, ready to jab it across Glen's jaw, that's when he realized the two guys down the bar were making their way to them.

"Quick hold my hand," Aiden demanded as he put his left hand on the bar beside Glen's right. Glen made a face, he noticed the guys as well.

"Oh no, I am not…"

"Do you wanna get hit on by a couple of dudes?" Glen placed his hand over Aiden's.

"Hey you two." Tank top guy said.

"You enjoyin' yourselves?" Leather jacket said.

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying the club with my…. boyfriend" Aiden struggled to say.

"Oh yeah, yeah we're supper gay for each other." Glen muttered. Aiden slightly turned his head to Glen, giving him a look.

"Oh so you two are together?" Tank top said.

"Yup, yup we sure are." Glen lightly tapped Aiden's hand.

"That's two bad, both of you are devilishly handsome." Leather said.

"Really, you think so?" Aiden said, leaning towards Leather guy. Glen nudged him in the ribs. "Uh thank you, thank you."

"Well if the two of you are interested in a little… foursome, here's my number." Tank top guy pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Aiden.

"Um, we're not really into that sort of thing. We're probably just gonna go home and checkout a movie or something." Aiden stuffed the piece of paper in his jean pocket.

"Yeah, and then later we're gonna have like major gay sex, tons of it." Glen added. Aiden stomped his sneaker into Glen's knee. "Ouch!"

"Okay, I guess we'll see you around then." Leather said, he put a hand on Tank top's shoulder as they walked off. "Why are all the good one's taken?" both of them said.

"What the hell was that Carlin?"

"Oh I had to think of something. You wanted them to go away, right?"

"Yes, but… gay sex. Come on."

"And what about you huh? Seems like you were pretty fond of the guy in leather."

"He gave me a compliment I was just being nice." Glen and Aiden were quiet for a moment.

"I guess we should get out of here then." Glen offered.

"Yeah let's go." They both got off the stools and began to ease their way through the crowd of people on the dance floor once again. Glen and Aiden came to the exit doors, but they noticed they had arrived hand in hand. Both snatched away from each other and ran out the doors.

**Author's Note: I just couldn't resist, this just seemed too funny to not write. **


End file.
